


It's so soft

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Clary asks Sam if she could play with his hair and to her surprise he lets her.





	It's so soft

Sam sits in the library, like he always does, on a lazy Sunday morning. I walk up and sit down opposite him. He didn’t notice me come in, I pick up a book at random and flip to the first page. I begin reading my book, Sam looks at me.  
“Oh, hey Clary.”  
“Hey, what are you reading?”  
“Nothing important, just some lore stuff. And you?”  
“The great tales of Sherlock Holmes. It was the first book I picked when I came in, I didn’t actually start reading it.”  
“Oh okay.”  
Sam looks down and continues to read his book. I bite my lip and think for a second before speaking.  
“Actually, I came here for a reason.”  
“What is it?”  
“You are probably not going to like my idea, but I just wanted to ask if I could play with your hair.”  
Sam looked at me, with a confused look.  
“You…you want to play with my hair?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Sure, I guess. Can’t hurt, right?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, if it makes you feel any better. Go right ahead."  
I stand up and move to the chair closest to him, he moves down in his chair so that I could reach his hair. I lace my fingers into his, surprisingly soft, longish hair.  
“Wow, it’s really soft. What conditioner do you use?”  
We both laugh.  
“I can let you borrow it if you like.”  
“Thanks.”  
I continue running my hands through his hair, at one point, I swear I heard Sam give a little moan.  
“What was that, Sam?”  
“Hmm, oh nothing. It just feels nice.”  
“Oh, okay. Want me to continue?”  
“Please.”  
“If you say so.”  
I continue, lacing my fingers through his hair and running them down his shoulder length hair. I never imagined that Sam would let anyone touch his hair, but I’m glad that he let me play with his hair, at least once.

The end


End file.
